Hannah
http://i.imgur.com/lF8edTY.jpg http://i.imgur.com/csq2P3l.jpg http://i.imgur.com/UmLqVLB.jpg http://i.imgur.com/25rED54.jpg http://i.imgur.com/BzXsuoY.jpg History Way back in the day, she was charged with hunting down and destroying a certain demon. At some point about 300 years ago, she lost its trail, and by the time that she found it again, it had already preyed on another human. She was presented with the choice to leave the human and get back on his trail, or helping the human and let it go cold completely. Seeing this as her personal failure, she vowed to atone for what she had done, and saved the human. She helps him remain anchored in the present and watches over him to keep him from slipping into insanity. Personality 'Quirks' She ends to be blunt. She's pretty curious about the way humans react to the way that she behaves, so sometimes she'll do things to provoke them on purpose. Because of the telepathic link she shares with Gabe, the two are often an eerie kind of silent when they're with each other. Physical Traits One might assume that she could be a younger sister or daughter to the blind man she helps lead around. She appears to be a 25 year old woman dressed in hand-me-downs, more specifically, an off-white dress tied around the waist with a rope, a long, black coat with a hood, black gloves without fingers, and worn, leather shoes. She usually wears her hood up over her hair, which would hang in a thick braid that hangs around her mid-back. Those who are especially pious or supernaturally gifted (those touched by god or magic) may perceive her human form differently. A ghost image of her true form will follow her around, though it's easy enough for her to blame it on a trick of the light. Hannah has many tattoos, including ones on her forearms, shoulders, back, chest, and face. Abilities Strengths Human Form Physically stronger+faster than people of her size, though not outside of the realm of normal human ability. She can be injured by conventional means, though she heals quite quickly. Sanctified weaponry or spells will bounce off of her. Warrior form Flight, fire spear, some ability to heal others (must be on sanctified ground), invisibility, low-level smite. *Ethereal form- Flight, invisible by default. *Across all forms- Telepathic link with Oracle. Ability to sense someone's intent and see their soul as an aura. 'Weaknesses' Vulnerable to demonic weaponry and spells; they can damage her to the point of death. The correct seals and rituals could turn her to evil. Adequate damage will cause her to revert to her Ethereal form, where she cannot interact directly with the world around her. Warrior form requires preparation and prayer to enter if she's been in her human form for some time. If enough time passes, she may even need to be on sanctified ground in order to take this form. Character Relationships *Relation(ships): She's quite fond of Gabe. Other people are all right, too, long as she can mess with them. Category:Streitstadt Characters Category:Angels Category:Streitstadt Characters Category:Inactive Category:Player:Giffy Category:Angels & Demons